The-Wade-Birgade
The-Wade-Birgade is a Kitty Krew member who joined Newgrounds in 2007 and has over 50 Movies to his name, of which most are Kitty Krew. Instinctive Beginning In 2006,The-Wade-Birgade was still a member of the Clock Crew, having two clock crew accounts on both Newgrounds.com and on the Clock Crew website and fan forum Clockcrew.cc. He noticed in the year of 2006 that the CC was slowly becoming saturated with a very unfavorable fan base. Thus, The-Wade-Birgade created his own crew idea with shortsighted intentions to spam and get awards from flash submissions on Newgrounds. The idea of spam came to him from the Newgrounds user fr0kz; who made a great deal of anti-Wade Fulp submissions. The-Wade-Birgade 'crew would basically be based on smearing the name of Newgrounds Administrator Wade Fulp, by acting as his anti-fanclub. His character, Raspberry Wade, demonstrated his obvious Clock Crew heritage; his character was an easily tweened, graphic-jointed symbol. Basically, Raspberry Wade was Wade Fulp's head, traced from Wade Fulp's user page photo, in a green jar, as seen on Futurama. Other members of the crew would have used the same avatar with a different fruit shaped body. Unfortunately, '''The-Wade-Birgade ' did not have the time to manage a crew and a website. After several flaggings and blams he had lost a good deal of spam submissions to the portal. Despite his view of the Kitty Krew in 2007, he decided that it would be his best shot at becoming a 'successful' rebel. 2007-2008: KK Beginning When '''The-Wade-Birgade '''joined the Kitty Krew, he broke his newly made ties to a few Star Syndicate members and with fr0ks. He was fairly unnoticed in the Kitty Krew and some members of the KK even 0'd his flashes while under judgement because he had included KK submission tags. After several God-awful but enraging (to Newgrounds users) submissions, '''The-Wade-Birgade was accepted by the Kitty Krew. 2007 was rather uneventful for The-Wade-Birgade because he was working on Clock Crew submissions and still new to flash in general. The Kitty Krew was also hacked shortly after '''The-Wade-Birgade '''joined so he was not present in Kitty Krew for a long duration. The hacking also prevented him from being properly introduced or incorporated within the Kitty Krew. 2008-2009: Glory Year These were certainly The-Wade-Birgade's glory years. He submitted around fifteen flashes that many Kitty Krew members found respectable. He had participated in multiple hi-jink flashes such as "Dad's at the Market" and "Edible Castle #1O". He was adored by many Kitty Krew members for his submissions "Wade and P-bot: Buttsecks" and "Hott Lesbian Action Arena". This year The-Wade-Birgade also finally 'stole' his first award: A daily fifth award for his flash series pilot: "A Journey to Nowhere". The notion that he was getting better at flash inspired The-Wade-Birgade to strive to get better. He began studying multiple artists, including ZekeySpaceyLizard, to improve his technique. The-Wade-Birgade had finally been accepted into the Kitty Krew and had befriended many members. 2009-2010: Fall of KK, and Fall of Motivation The-Wade-Birgade's motivation for flash began to die after mean words from what he described "1337ter of men". His eyes were open to the fact that his animation was not as great as he used to believe. His last remaining motivation was to participate in collaborations and get better. The-Wade-Birgade contributed greatly to the Kitty Krew return collaboration "Guess Who's Back" and made parts for multiple collabs; most of which did not actually get submitted. The-Wade-Birgade's best cartoon this year was probably "Portal At War" which was a two day experiment flash. This year also helped form the idea of a secret project to unite members of the Kitty Krew, Star Syndicate and Duck Division together through an anonymous "social-networking-like site". Unfortunately, bad planning, fear of criminal charges and apathy had convinced The-Wade-Birgade to delay the project. Aliases *The Wade Brigade *The Imperial Wade Brigade *BigSweatyHairy (Steam Alias) *NGBot (NG Shared Alt) *FatKatPimp (Old KK Character Avatar) Deletion TWB's account on Newgrounds has been deleted, along with all his submissions.